


Frustration

by altlivia



Category: Fringe, V (2009)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altlivia/pseuds/altlivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Erica Evans and Olivia Dunham are FBI partners, investigatin’ space lizards together, among other things...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Erica Evans and Olivia Dunham are FBI partners, investigatin’ space lizards together, among other things...

It was a game they'd play sometimes. Perhaps Olivia's ponytail was pulled a little too tightly. Maybe Erica's coffee had been tepid by the time she had finished her briefing with Kendrick, but she'd grimaced and downed the liquid anyways. It was like an itch that needed to be scratched. Neither of them had been getting much sleep lately, and the dark circles under Erica's eyes could only be taken for so long as reminders of the constant heat between her legs or how fucking good it felt to have her partner's slender fingers buried deep inside of her.

They'd set off on whatever mundane assignment Tuesday -- or Wednesday; or lately Thursday, Friday, and Monday -- would bring, and Olivia's fingers would dance closer and closer to the spot where Erica wanted them most. She'd swat them away and Olivia would smirk. She'd smirk, because she knew how much the older woman would rather be on top of her right now than driving to damn Punxatawney or wherever they were headed.

"Where did you say we were going, again?"

"I didn't." Erica paused, casting a furtive sideways glance at the other woman. Olivia was all smiles, obviously enjoying herself the more miserable Erica became. "Pearlwood.” She paused again, the air thick with tension. “You know, it wouldn't kill you to drive sometimes."

Olivia’s mouth opened in an “O”, letting out a low grunt of a laugh. “What’s the matter, baby? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

Death glares. Death glares all around. Erica fumbled her free hand towards the glove compartment and rustled around -- careful to avoid touching Liv -- until she found her sunglasses and quickly popped them on, massaging the bridge of her nose.

It was going to be a long day.

///

They pulled into the crime scene at 15 after 9.

“We’re late,” Erica grumbled, checking her watch for the umpteenth time and opening the car door with no real desire to exit the vehicle. Pretending to care about any of this was hard some days. Even harder was the fact that her job (and her life) depended on it.

“You took a wrong turn.” Olivia shrugged her shoulders and her lips twitched upwards in a tiny smile. She scrambled out of the car as the sheriff slowly plodded over, watching them carefully.

“Agent Dunham,” she said, producing her badge from her jacket. She gestured over to Erica’s general vicinity. “That’s my partner --”

“Erica Evans.” She outstretched her arm and shook the Sheriff’s hand harder than she intended to. “Hi.”

“’Lo. I’m sure you’ve already been briefed. Ruth and her husband Doug both vanished into thin air. At first nothin’ seemed out of the ordinary, but we found newspaper clippings with conspiracy theories and anti-V rhetoric…pretty weird stuff,” he muttered, shaking his head. He began to shuffle away.

“So long as you two got this under control,” he started, eying Olivia up and down.

“We do.” Erica was curt, her cool eyes piercing through any intention the sheriff had of being entirely inappropriate with _her_ girl.

“I’m going to head back to the station, then. Call if you need anything.”

The two women exchanged glances and cautiously made their way under the yellow tape and into the house. Erica motioned to the office at the end of the short hallway that ran through the house. “Grab the hard drive and make sure everything’s clean. I’ll check for the comm.”

Some other vague, uninteresting plot-related things happened, but it ended with Olivia making one snarky comment too many. Erica whirled around in slow motion; her golden, perfect hair defying gravity. She let out a small moan before nailing Olivia between her and the wall.

“Really? It’s a crime scene...” Olivia gasped in between her eager exploration of her partner’s mouth, her nimble fingers unbuttoning Erica’s jeans.

“Liv,” Erica breathed, nipping at the pale skin at the other woman’s neck. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted you all morning?” She possessively grabbed Olivia’s hand and guided it to the hem of her underwear.

Olivia‘s hand brushed over top her underwear and came to rest at her waiting core. “If you’d had woken up…when the alarm went off…” her thumb brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves, relishing in the unearthly sounds the other woman was making beneath her fingers.

“Shut. Up.”

Erica went to work on Olivia’s blouse buttons, dipping her fingers beneath the black material of the bra and rolling a hard, pink nipple in her fingertips. Her hips buckled against Olivia’s ministrations. God, she felt so damn good and, no matter which way she angled herself, she couldn’t get enough pressure.

“You’re driving me crazy, Dunham,” she groaned throatily.

“Am I?” Olivia asked coquettishly before pushing the moist scrap of fabric out of the way. She dipped her fingertip inside Erica’s heat and traced a long, lazy line between her folds. Swirling. Teasing. Agonising.

“Fucccck.” Erica bit down on her bottom lip so hard that, after a moment, the metallic, bitter taste of blood assaulted her taste buds. There was no time to think before Olivia’s lips frantically captured her own, tongue grazing the puncture. Just as Erica determinedly undid the last button and practically tore Olivia’s shirt off her, Olivia stopped the fantastic things she was doing and brought her fingers to her lips.

“You taste so good.” Olivia and Erica’s eyes locked, and everything hung in the balance. In one swift movement she had spun Erica around against the wall. One finger thrusting up deep inside her, then two. No more waiting.

Erica’s head lulled to the side, giving Olivia’s hungry lips access to her neck. She could feel Erica tense beneath her, feel her laboured breathing come to a stop; and she knew she was close.

One more finger curled deep within her, Liv’s thumb circled over her throbbing clit, and she exploded. Letting out a hoarse, guttural scream and uttering several profanities, she rode out her orgasm on the other woman’s pumping fingers until her legs gave out and she collapsed into Olivia’s arms. They fell to the floor in a jumbled mess of limbs and half-discarded clothing, hair that was no longer immaculate, smudged makeup.

“Don’t look so satisfied with yourself.” Erica asserted, laughing as soon as her breathing and pulse returned to anything resembling a normal range.

“No. Never,” Olivia retorted; her green eyes sparkling and lips upturned in a mischievous smile. She used her thumb to wipe away tiny beads of perspiration on Erica‘s forehead, pressing her lips to the top of the other woman’s head.

“We should get back, Liv. Before they start checking up on us,” Erica hesitated, threading her fingers with Olivia’s. She nodded, but neither woman made any effort to disentangle from the other. “But…” Erica began, slowly running a hand down Olivia’s exposed chest.

Olivia laughed and ran her fingers through her long hair before shrugging on her blouse and standing up on weary legs. “Come on.” She offered her hands to Erica, who pulled herself up and snaked her arms around Olivia, pulling the other woman flush against her.

It was a game they’d play sometimes, a game that always ended with a soft kiss -- delicate, tender, but full of promise and all the words that would go unsaid.

And, just for now, that would be enough.


End file.
